


dust unto dust

by daintae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintae/pseuds/daintae
Summary: I wrote this fanfic as soon as I watched Infinity War. It was on 27th April, 2018 and its been sitting in my system for awhile now so I thought I'll post it. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	dust unto dust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic as soon as I watched Infinity War. It was on 27th April, 2018 and its been sitting in my system for awhile now so I thought I'll post it. Hope you like it!

The air around them is still, as if frozen by time. The silence is stifling and suffocating. Tony feels dread wash over him. He dazedly sees Mantis fade, a look of utter fear etched on her face, eyes going big with terror. He watches Drax step forward, as if to catch her, only to fade away, like dead leaves in autumn. He doesn’t see Quill disappear and that’s only because Peter calls out to him, “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good, ” Tony knows what’s happening but he refuses to accept it, “No, no, you’re okay, kid,” Peter’s suit is smeared with black dust and blood, and Tony opens his arms just as the teenager stumbles forward into them with a cry, his face filled with despair and eyes filled with anguish, so much anguish. Weak arms latch onto Tony and he grips Peter tighter, as if that would keep him from disappearing, as if that would stop the boy from fading. No, not Peter, no, no, no, no, please, not Peter. Peter sobs, distress and fear clear in his shaking voice, “Please, I don’t want to go, sir. Please, sir. I don’t want to go, sir,” He’s violently shaking in his arms, head tucked into the crook of his neck and Tony feels a familiar burn behind his eyes. He’s vaguely aware of the blue lady (where did she even come from?) standing nearby, but he only has eyes on Peter, the teenager, no, the boy he mentored, the one he’s responsible for, the one he brought into all this mess, the one he treats like his son. Tony knows, he knows, but he can’t accept it, he won’t. Instead he hugs Peter closer, cups the back of his head gently, and wishes, with all his heart, that this isn’t happening.“It’s okay, kid, you’re gonna be fine. It’s going to be alright,” the words feel bitter in his mouth (like ash, his mind offers unhelpfully). He might’ve thrown up if he weren’t so high on adrenaline, on pain. Peter trembles and lurches back, body going taut; there’s pain written on his face and fear. At that moment, he looks young, so painfully young, and that’s because he is. Tony feels hot tears, streaking down his cheeks but he keeps his eyes open and on Peter who’s now lying back on the ground, hands gripping Tony’s shoulders weakly. He’s gasping for breath, he opens his mouth and Tony leans into to hear. Peter’s eyes are glassy, like he can’t really see, he takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” And then he’s gone, limbs and body fading, fading like dust, the wind carrying him away, away from Tony. Tony stares at the ground, at where Peter was, eyes unseeing and he stumbles back, the grief and loss hitting him with full force, like an eighteen wheeler had smashed into him. Even that wouldn’t have hurt this much. Your fault, his mind says, like always, another one dead because of you. But Peter was more than just ‘another one’, he was his son. You failed. Again. Maybe being dead wouldn’t be so bad now, what was the point anyway? He’s still reeling from the loss when Strange tells him that it was the only way. Still staring at his ash covered hands.


End file.
